Arena en los zapatos
by erien zenit
Summary: Sirius abre la puerta de golpe, y la cierra de golpe, porque ya es costumbre, si se abre de golpe, ha de cerrarse igual, si no, no sirve de nada.   Es una serie de viñetas de los merodeadores, muy cortas, espero les guste;
1. ser sábado

-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

Bueno, son una serie de historias muy cortas, que no tienen sentido entre ellas, pero que espero les guste, muchas gracias por leer y un saludo;)

_**ARENA EN LOS ZAPATOS.**_

_-SER SÁBADO._

* * *

-James. -dice Sirius, con la almohada sobre la cara.

-¿si?

-¿qué día es hoy?

-no lo sé, ¿Remus? -pregunta James, mientras saca el cajón de la mesa y trata de encontrar su snich, la que es más dorada que ninguna otra, la del ala partida porque canuto se la rompió.

-¿si? -responde el rubio, buscando bajo la cama la tableta de chocolate que no terminó ayer.

-¿que día es hoy?

-no sé, ¿Peter?

-¿si Remus? -dice el pequeño, que dibuja tumbado en la cama.

-¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-no, ¿Sirius?

-¿ajá?

-¿tienes idea de qué día es hoy?

-debe de ser sábado .-contesta el de ojos grises.

Y todos le creen, porque quieren creerle, porque qué importa que sea lunes en la mañana, y debieran estar en clase.

Si Sirius dice que es sábado,**_ es_** sábado, y si James dice que Sirius ha dicho que es sábado, y que él cree que Sirius tiene razón, entonces**_ es _**sábado, y si Remus encontró su chocolate, y dice a Peter que James dijo que era sábado, **_es_** sábado. Y si entonces Peter dice:

-¡por merlín, si es lunes!

Entonces, Sirius sigue tirado en la cama, James sigue buscando la snich y Remus sigue comiendo su chocolate.

Y Peter vuelve a su dibujo, definitivamente, **_es sábado_**.

* * *

-y bueno, los reviews no hacen mal a nadie;)


	2. tropezar y no caer

TODO AQUÍ ES DE JK, SE SABE.

-Nota: encendedor es mechero, y viceversa;)

* * *

-TROPEZAR Y NO CAER.

Sirius abre la puerta de golpe, y la cierra de golpe, porque ya es costumbre, si se abre de golpe, ha de cerrarse igual, si no, no sirve de nada.

Se tropieza con el stereo que hay en el suelo y se sienta en la cama, frente a Lupin.

-Lunático. -le dice, ilusionado, inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa pintada en la cara, la sonrisa de siempre, pero mucho más mejor.

-¿ajá? -pregunta el rubio, y pasa una página de libro que descansa sobre sus rodillas, porque Lunático, incluso al leer, es así, es sentarse con la espalda el la cabezero de la cama y apoyar el libro el las rodillas.

-mira esto.

Y Sirius Black saca del bolsillo un encendedor plateado y lo prende. Entonces Remus alza una ceja y deja el libro a un lado, se sienta en la cama, enfrente de Sirius. Y ahora son dos muchachos con una boba sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-¿qué es?

-ni idea, -contesta canuto, mirando anonado el objeto metálico, haciéndolo girar y sonriendo cada vez que consigue prenderlo, cada vez que el fuego se refleja en sus ojos grises.

-es muggle ¿no? -Remus lo mira.

El otro chico asiente, sin poder apartar la vista del encendedor.

-lo saqué de la mochila de Evans.

-¿y qué hacia eso en su mochila? -pregunta el rubio.

Sirius se encoje de hombros.

Remus se ríe. Pocas veces se ve a un canuto tan anonado, tan perdido, tan niño.

Entonces el ojigris se levanta de la cama y saca de el bolsillo trasero de sus baqueros un paquete de tabaco, se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y lo enciende con el mechero.

Sonríe, _mira remus, ya se para qué sirve._

Se levanta de la cama, pasa por encima del stereo, abre la puerta, y al salir, la deja abierta.

Remus se vuelve a tumbar, el libro sobre las rodillas, sonríe, porque se marchó el niño, y se quedaron Sirius Black y su encendedor.

Quedó canuto saliendo sin dar portazo, sin tropezar con el stereo y con el tabaco en el bolsillo de los baqueros. Pero le queda la sonrisa, esa de "_le robé un encendedor a Evans,"_ y "_es MI encendedor, lunático,"_ es él, y la jodida costumbre de volver a ser siempre lo que era, Canuto, no el niño, sino el chico que fuma porque le gusta el olor a tabaco y el fuego de su encendedor.

FIN.

* * *

¿reviews?(;


	3. olvidar querer

_**T**_odo lo que puedan reconocer aquí es de una tal JK Rowling; ya saben.

* * *

-OLVIDAR QUERER.

Ella está sentada en el sillón granate, porque es ese su sillón preferido, el que está más cerca del fuego y más alejado de las escaleras, ese en el que has de darte la vuelta para ver quien pasa.

Se muerde las uñas y mira el fuego. Blak entra en la sala, y ella no se da la vuelta, no le hace falta, sabe que es él. Sirius sonríe de lado y desvía la mirada, sube las escaleras, como siempre, atraviesa el pasillo, acariciando con la palma de la mano la pared de piedra. Entra en la habitación, y se deja caer sobre la cama, se lleba las manos a la cabeza y se muerde el labio.

-Lunático. -dice.

-¿sí?. -pregunta él, sin mirarle, no hace falta mirar a Sirius Black para saber que algo va mal, se le nota en la voz y en la forma de caminar.

-tengo un problema. -confiesa, mirando al techo.

-para variar, -murmura Remus, y a Sirius se le escapa una sonrisa.

Falta James, y falta Peter, falta el ego y el orgullo de Canuto. Solo está Remus, y Remus es, a fin de cuentas, Remus.

-¿no me vas a preguntar cuál es mi problema moony?.

-no. -sentencia el rubio.

-ya, pero yo te lo contaré igual.

-lo sé canuto.

-creo que me enamoré. -dice el ojigris, y Remus ha de sentarse sobre la cama y mirarle los ojos para saber si es que dice la verdad.

-¿qué?.

-joder Remus que me he enamorado.

-ya. -Remus sonríe, y se vuelve a tumbar.

-que te lo digo enserio lunático, que la quiero.

Ahora es Sirius quien se sienta sobre la cama, quien frunce el ceño y al que se le escapan las palabras.

-¿y quién es?. -pregunta lunático, sin mirar a Black, porque de algún modo sabe que esa conversación no irá a parar a ningún lugar.

-pues, no lo sé.

Remus ríe, ríe con ganas. Porque es lo de siempre, es Sirius queriendo querer, sabiendo que no puede, es Sirius y sus ganas de cambiar, pero solo por un día, no hace falta más. Es Sirius jurándole a lunático que esta vez es de verdad, y es moony riendo, y canuto, sonriendo, sacando de debajo de la almohada el tabaco y acercándose a la ventana. _Es luna llena Remus. -_le dice.

-¡¿QUÉ?.

-que la quiero.

-¿qué?.

-que si quieres tabaco, moony.

Y moony sonríe. _No gracias._

-ya lo sabía. -dice Sirius.

-por qué no bajas y le preguntas cuál es su nombre.

Entonces Sirius lo mira un momento, se aleja de la ventana y sale por la puerta.

Y apenas Remus olvidaba a canuto, él vuelve, y se tira en la cama de nuevo.

-lunático. -le dice.

-¿si?

-me desenamoré.

-ya lo sabía. -contesta Remus, así con la sonrisa en los ojos.

Y Sirius sonríe, olvidó el nombre de _ella._

_FIN._

_

* * *

_

gracias por leer;)


	4. azul

ELLOS SON DE JK ROWLING.

* * *

**_-_**AZUL.

* * *

-mira esa. -dijo Sirius, señalando con el mentón una muchacha.

-¿tiene ojos verdes? -preguntó James, sin mirarla.

-no James, son negros.

-¿pelo rojo?

Sirius suspiró.

-no es,...azul.

-¿azul?

-sí, azul.

-entonces no me sirve, canuto. -dijo James, sin dignarse a mirar a la chica.

-¡pero si su pelo es azul!

-¿azul?

-si James, azul.

* * *

Bueno, muy corto, pero si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, por favor déjen algún review:)

y gracias.

PD: casi todos los títulos están basados en alguna canción de Fito y los Fitipaldis, gracias también a ellos:)


	5. arena en los zapatos

**_E_**_n fin, decir como siempre que no soy J.K Rowling, siquiera me parezco:)_

_**Y **en principio dar gracias a _Rosslyn-Bott, _a _Min Black I, _a_ Yakumo-Kaiba, _a_ OjosCafe _y a _Leroa Malfoy Hang, _por leer y comentar, espero les guste este:)_

_

* * *

_

ARENA EN LOS ZAPATOS.

Le recordaba a la arena en los zapatos, esa que molesta y tienes que sentarte en el bordillo de la calzada, desatarte los cordones y sacarte los zapatos para sacudirlos. Y era entonces cuando Sirius veía el agujero de su calcetín rojo grifindor, fruncía el ceño, así como él hace, como cuando James le hacía burla o Lupin intentaba explicarle el por qué nieva en invierno, y en verano no. Como cuando Peter le mostraba un dibujo que estaba mil y una veces mejor que el suyo.

Y entonces se acordaba del expreso de howarts, del andén nueve y tres cuartos, del bueno de Hagrid, ahora hace ya tanto que no lo vé. De la primera vez que la pelirroja le partió la cara, primero a James, luego a él, porque siempre era así, donde cornamenta se la llevaba, para canuto era igual, cosas que pasan.

De cómo llovía el día que se escapó de casa, que parecía que se ahogaría el mundo, y que bien suena lo de _"James, que me escapé de casa",_ así en el último escalón de la entrada, y que cornamenta no sabe si partirle la boca o cerrarle la puerta.

Y es entonces que James en vez de apartarse de la puerta para que Sirius entre a casa sale y la cierra tras de si, baja los escalones y enfunda las manos en los bolsillos, porque hace un frio para morirse vivo, y canuto sonríe de lado, con el pelo mojado sobre la frente, y le brilla en los ojos la otra mitad de la sonrisa.

Recuerda también la primera vez que fue a Hosmeade, la piruleta de Honey Duckes que le robó a Peter, la que nunca se terminó y seguramente sigue bajo su cama en la torre de grifindor.

La nieve de sus primeras navidades, las primeras de verdad, de las que hacen historia.

El primer wisky de fuego, se acuerda de intentar comprender el por qué de que a Lunático le guste tanto el chocolate, y recuerda también haberse rendido al minuto y medio.

La primera escoba, el primer partido, el último, la última nevada, la última vez que Lily Evans les partío la cara, porque claro, luego se casó, y las mujeres casadas no golpean al mejor amigo de su marido, al padrino de Harry.

La última vez que volvió a la casa de los Black, la última vez que tuvo el valor de cruzar de lado a lado el cielo en su motocicleta, la última vez del andén nueve y tres cuartos, la última piruleta, el último James.

Se le queda corto el tiempo entre desatarse los cordones y volver a atarlos para recordarlo todo, pero le queda tiempo de sobra para quedarse sentado en el mismo bordillo de la calzada y mirar los charcos en la calle, le sobra el tiempo de sentir a sus espaldas la mansíon Black mirarle con odio, porque si, "_esa casa mira con odio_ _James, te lo digo enserio",_ porque sonríe al imaginar que tal vez si se quita ahora los zapatos, volverá el andén nueve y tres cuartos, volverá la arena, la arena en los zapatos.

Pero está ese algo que le dice que mejor no, que mejor deje los zapatos, se levante y vaya por la moto, la que le espera no se sabe dónde.

Se acuerda otra vez, porque a veces pasa, que uno recuerda aunque no quiera; recuerda de cuando eran niños, cuando le decía a cornamenta: "_he tenido una idea James, vamos a comernos el mundo"_

_"¿y qué pasará si nos sienta mal canuto?" _

_"siempre nos quedará el vomitarlo."_

Y entonces James parece feliz, porque es una buena idea.

_"pero dime algo Sirius, qué pasará si nos quedamos con hambre"._

Y canuto lo piensa un momento, _"Lunático dice que hay más mundos"._

_"¿se pueden comer también?"_

Y Sirius sonríe.

_"Yo apostaría a que sí."_

Ahora también sonríe, pero solo la mitad de la media sonrisa, sonríe porque se levanta del bordillo y siente las cosquillas en los pies, las cosquillas esas que hace la arena, la arena en los zapatos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, ¿algún review?:)


End file.
